Haunting Amber Eyes
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: Six men have searched years to find her, and they finally have. But Hermione Granger has changed. Harry and Ron hate it. Sirius, Severus, and George love it. And Remus...he can't decide. HG/SS, HG/SB, HG/GW, and HG/RL.
1. The Beggining

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! This story is not deathly hollows compliant. There will be multiple parings, but the two main pairings will be Severus/Hermione and Sirius/Hermione. There are no warnings in this chapter except suggestive themes, and little swears. So enough of my ramblings and on with the show!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight. I invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as fanfiction proudly presents… "Haunting Eyes." **

3 years, 6 months, and 16 days.

That's how long she has been gone for. Harry would know, of course. He's been counting. He never stopped counting, the numbers seemingly burned into his mind, only to add up day after day. He knew it must be hard for Ron even more so than for him. He loved her like a sister; Ron loved her like she was the sun, and he was a blind man seeing it for the first time.

He would never forget the day she left. February 18, 2000. It was a little less than two years after he defeated Voldemort. She left in the middle of the night, no goodbyes, no nothing. Just disappeared from her room at Grimmauld Place, where she, Harry, Ron and Sirius were all living. A note stuck haphazardly to her bed post, scribbled words in her usually neat handwriting;

_I'm sorry. _

–_H _

At least that gave the three men reassurance that she wasn't kidnapped by rouge death eaters. But it also made them mad, questions flying through their heads.

"_How did she just go? We have wards everywhere!" _ Was Sirius' question, who quickly scrambled to check to see if they were still in place. They were.

"_When did she leave? I was up late last night working on a case…." _ Harry pondered, sitting on her old bed with his head in his hands.

"_Why?" _ Was the only word that came out of Ron's mouth, as he stared at the crumpled note in his hands.

Why, indeed.

They quickly called an order meeting, everyone who could come were present as soon as they heard the news. Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Snape, Kingsley, Luna, Neville…. The list went on and on. The only person who wasn't there was George, who was away on some sort of business trip for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. One third of the golden trio disappeared without a trace, and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

'_That's,'_ Harry thought as they touched ground on a muggle airplane, years later, _'how we got this little group together. Dumbledore suggests something and BANG! Everyone's on board.'_

The little group Harry was referring to was, of course, The _Let's Save Hermione's Ass, or if she doesn't want to be saved, let's drag her ass back home! _Group, As George Dubbed it. There were six of them, the most unlikely people to go, to hunt down the girl who made an impact on their lives, who all abandoned their jobs to work on finding her. They were:

Himself, Harry Potter, who was going to get his best friend of 10 odd years back if he had to risk his life again,

Ron Weasley, who was pining after the girl he loved, the girl who he fought with, the girl who somehow, after everything, seemingly loved him back,

Sirius Black, who was going to make sure his Godson wouldn't do anything stupid, and to live a little, because after spending those years in Azkaban, he needed to get out more,

Remus Lupin, who was going to make sure no one got in too much trouble, and to go for a little reason because after Dora died the only thing keeping him on this earth was a brunette's bright smile,

George Weasley, who was pretty much just going to have an adventure,

And lastly, the person you would never think would be there, Severus Snape, who was going because he missed the bossy, bushy haired know-it-all, just a little bit, and because Albus told him to. End of story.

An Odd group they were, six wizards all looking for a girl in the oddest places. This time, on Ron's suggestion because 'Mione once said something about always wanting to live there, they were in New York City, New York, USA. Muggle Mew York City, that is. They were advised to look in the muggle cities, because if Hermione didn't want to be found, that where she would be.

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked Harry, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yeah." Harry replied as he shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Here we go again…" Remus muttered as he and Snape grabbed their bags out of the overhead compartments. All of them got over their fear of airplanes after using them the first time, when Ron almost peed his pants as the plane took off. They were all used to the muggle world by now, after semi-living in it for 3 years. It was odd at first to see Snape in muggle clothing, but eventually everyone did, just like everything else.

They got off the plane and flagged over a taxi to go to their hotel. Harry sighed. Here we go again, indeed.

***** 2 Days Later ****

"Pleeeease?" Sirius Begged once again. He was trying to persuade the group to go to a club that he saw a couple blocks back.

"We're supposed to be finding Hermione, not fooling around in muggle clubs." Remus pointed out, getting up from the bed he was sitting on in their hotel where they came back after a day in the city.

"If she's hiding here, they she'll still be hiding here tomorrow!" George said as he too got up to stand near Sirius.

"That does not even make sense." Snape pointed out as he sat down in the office chair at the hotel desk.

"Pleasee?" Sirius asked again, gaze on Harry, who was the leader, therefor the one who got to decide.

Harry sighed. "Fine," There were whoops of joy from George and Sirius, "But, we need to be back by at least two. We need to look tomorrow." They sagged a little, but were still excited none the less.

Harry turned to Ron, who was silent through the whole ordeal. "You okay?" He asked him.

Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah, mate. Just fine. But all this stuff… the buildings, the lights, the clothing, it all just reminds me of her, you know?" He said.

Of course Harry knew. He lived like that every time he saw a curly haired brunette walk by; double checking to make sure it wasn't her. He felt like a piece of him was missing. It was just like when Ginny died. He had been heart broken. He was so sure that it was close to love, the thing he had with Ginny. And Hermione helped him get through it. With her warm hugs, sisterly love, her shoulder always there for him to cry on. It just made her leaving that much worse.

"Come on. Let's go get ready, we're going out tonight." Harry said instead of answering, patting Ron on the back and giving him a smile. Ron, surprisingly, smiled back.

LINE BREAK

The six men slipped easily into the crowd at the club Sirius suggested witch was called '_Kakó Mátia'_, which Snape quickly translated to 'Evil Eyes', and quickly found a table to sit at.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" George called out and quickly bee lined it for the bar.

"Exactly why are we here again?" Snape asked Sirius.

"Because, Severus, it's called _fun._ I know that you haven't seen any woman this close to being naked in a long, long while…" he trailed off with a grin as he stared at a blond clinging to a pole wearing barely anything.

Remus rolled his eyes and hit Sirius teasingly on the shoulder. He too was looking around at the several dancers around the club, but none really stood out to him. A Blonde in a teasing pink teddy. A Punk Cartoonish Red-Head in a simple black lingerie set. All different girls with one similar goal; to make money. Suddenly, a voice sounded over the speakers in the club, cutting off the music. All the girls dancing stopped, and quickly exited. All the men, probably regulars, turned to the stage. Harry and Remus exchanged a look and turned to see what was happening. He guessed there was a show about to start.

"Gentlemen, we like to welcome you to _Kakó Mátia._ Now, for what you have all been waiting for… Our very own British Bombshell, Mimi!"

The lights dimmed even more, and suddenly a spot light appeared at the top of the staircase, where a woman in a little silk robe and stiletto boots was standing. Then, a drum beat was heard, and then guitars. The woman, a beautiful brunette, Remus noted, was dancing around the pole, smiling as the cat calls of men near the front cheered her on. She then started singing as she descended the stair case, pulling off her robe to reveal a little red bikini like top and a short skirt. She then started singing.

**Whats the time?**

**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**

**My body's talking to me**

**It says ,'Time for danger' ** She bent her head back on the railing, letting her long, curly locks fall over. Remus noted that they were the perfect length, right to the middle of her back.

**It says 'I wanna commit a crime**

**Wanna be the cause of a fight**

**Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt**

**With a stranger' ** Her moves were hypnotizing, her little smirk seductive. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. But for some reason, she seemed familiar. The sound of her voice… he had heard it before.

**I've had a knack from way back **

**At breaking the rules once I learn the Game**

**Get-up! life's too quick **

**I know someplace sick!**

**Where this chick'll dance it the flames! ** She slid down the poll into the crowd, where men tempted her by giving her bills. She smirked and took some, then hopped back onto the stage.

**We don't need any money, **with that, she snuck the money into one of the dancer's on the stages' garter belts. Cat calls we're heard from around the room.

**I always get in for free**

**You can get in too**

**If you get in with me**

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight! **The way she sang that line had Remus' heart pounding. She sang like she was a wolf howling for its mate; It made the werewolf inside of him growl.

**You wanna play?**

**Let's run away**

**We won't be back **

**Before it's Christmas Day! **

**Take me out tonight **

**Meow…HA! ** She ran her hand down her body, ending at her crotch with her little laugh. She then stole the man in front of hers' hat and his drink as she made her way of the stage and into the sea of men.

**When I get a wink from the doorman, **

**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

**That you're… **

That was all Remus heard. She was still singing, moving her hips and tempting every man she passed by, but she had moved closer, and he finally had a close up view of her body, face and all. It suddenly all made sense; the familiarity of her voice, the long curly hair. He turned to Harry, finally able to move.

Harry was captivated the woman. His eyes, though, had a touch of horror in them. Yes, Remus thought, he recognized her. Harry turned to him, seeing the look on the werewolf's face.

"It can't-" He choked out.

"It is." Was Remus' reply.

"Damn." Sirius said his eyes still on the girl, who was again howling. Yes, he realized who this woman was.

Remus turned back to find her, and he found her now standing on a table about 8 yards away from them. The music had slowed down; she was still softly rotating her hips, but she sang with a passion for the next verse.

**In the evening I've got to roam**

**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**

**Feels to damn much like home**

**When the abandoned babies, cry…**

Her voice stated to rise as she sang the next part of the verse, ending by jumping onto the next table. She was getting closer.

**So let's find a bar,**

**So dark we forget who we are…**

**And all the scars from the**

**Nevers and maybes die!**

**Let's go! Out tonight! ** She jumped off the table, and made her way again, closer to them.

**Have to go, out tonight**

**You're sweet!**

**Wanna hit the street?**

**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat?**

**Just take me out tonight! ** She was infront of their table, leaning over to the table just to the left of them.

**Please take me- out tonight! ** She grabbed onto a man's tie and whispered seductively to him.

**Don't forsake me - out tonight! ** She leaned to the right. So close…

**I'll let you make me - out tonight! ** She was dead infront of their table now, one step and shed bump into it.

**Tonight - tonight – tonight! ** With those three words, the last one whispered, she let her head fall back, her forearms bracing herself on the table where all the people who have been looking for her were.

And Remus found himself staring into startled amber eyes.

"Her-r-rmione?" Ron choked out.

Hermione_, Mimi_, as the announcer called her, shot up without saying a word. She looked at all of them silently, as they did to her. Then she quickly turned around before anyone could do anything and ran off into the crowd to collect her rewards for the performance.

"Well," Severus drawled, "At least we found her."

Then George took that moment to come back to the table with the drinks.

"Wow. Did you guys see that girl? She was amazing! When she-" He broke off, seeing all the men staring at him in disbelief. "What? What'd I miss?"

***BREAK****

The smell of perfume and sweat were normal smells in the back rooms.

As Hermione made her way back towards her dressing room, she quickly thought over what just happened. Everything was going as planned for tonight; she would dance, sing, make money, and then go home. But those _people_, men from her old life, were making it hard to think. She sighed as she opened the door to her very own dressing room. She quickly changed out of her set, and put on normal jeans and a simple tank top and her favorite trench coat. Even as she went through her normal routine, her mind kept wandering back to those haunted green eyes….

"Okay Hermione, stop." She muttered to herself. "You went muggle a long time ago. No need to think of them now." She sighed. She did this for a reason; to forget. She wanted to leave the wizard world behind, she came to muggle America. But they found her; how did they find her? She let out a frustrated growl and quickly packed up her bag and put on her boots.

There was a knock at her door. She froze; They couldn't of followed her in. could they? Ben certainly wouldn't let six men… Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice; she relaxed and called out.

"Come in." She called out, and went to take off her makeup.

"Hey Baby. You did awesome tonight!" A woman's voice called out. Then she walked in. The woman had straight black hair, cut to her chin in a messy, stylish way. She too, had put on her street clothes; Simple red shirt and a little black skirt.

"Thanks, Kim. You going out?" Hermione asked her friend. Kim smiled a secretive smile.

"Yup." Kim replied. "Met this really hot guy last week at the gym. Total hottie. Short brown hair, blue eyes, nice abs."

Hermione laughed. "Ok, have fun!" She them started walking away out into the hall.

"Hey, wait 'Mione!" Kim called out.

Hermione stopped. "Yeah?" She asked uncertainly.

"Who were those guys at the end of your song? You seemed to know them…"

Hermione put on her best fake smile. "They we're just from school."

"Oh. Ok. Bye!" Kim called as she started walking down the hall. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; no one had suspected. She began walking to the exit, heading home to her apartment.

She made it to the alley outside before a voice stopped her.

"'Mione?" a male voice asked. '_Harry,'_ she thought, '_Show Time.'_

Slowly she took a deep breath, put on a smirk that would make Malfoy proud, and turned around. She was greeted by six men, all from her old life. Her eyes scanned them again, listing them in her head. Harry. Ron. Sirius. Remus. George. And surprisingly, Snape. "Yes?" She inquired lightly.

"Is…that…really…you?" He asked slowly, his eyes taking in every inch of her. She stood up taller.

"Yes, Harry dear. It really is me. Now may I ask why _you_ are here?" She asked coldly, grimacing inwardly as she watched him flinch at her harsh words.

"We came to rescue you!" She heard Ron call out he came up to stand next to Harry.

Hermione snorted. "I don't need rescuing, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Well, thanks for stopping by, but I really must be going now." With that, she turned and walked up the alley into the sidewalk and onto the street to walk to her apartment. She quickly looked back; no one was following her. She gave a relived sigh and headed up the stairs to her door.

***BREAK***

They were back in their hotel room again, going over what they had so far.

"Well, at least we know she's alive now!" George happily put in.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to come back." Ron said, his eyes full of sadness, and surprisingly, anger. "She doesn't even want to see us! We spent all that time looking for what? A snort and a cruel goodbye! Not even a 'Hi, sorry for abandoning you and my loved ones, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience!'" Ron shouted, now fuming.

"Hey, mate, calm down. We'll help her see." Sirius said, patting Ron's back as the redhead struggled to control his temper.

"Yeah. We will get our Hermione back, no matter what." Harry announced to the group.

"The Save/Drag Hermione's Ass back home group unite!" George shouted as he put his hand in. They all, including Severus, who put his in with a roll of his eyes, put their hands together. "And Break!" They all lifted their hands up. Remus chuckled. "What?" Harry asked.

"I feel like I'm on a muggle football team!" Harry laughed at that.

"So…." Again Severus drawled, getting everyone's attention. "If we are going to save Miss Granger's _ass, _as Weasley put it, we will need a plan, won't we?"

"What do you have in mind, Severus?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it involves sneaking, spying, and some seduction." Snape said, a smirk curving his lips. Sirius smiled back at him.

"Sounds like our kind of plan."

With that, they all sat down around the bed, listening to Snape's idea. Yes, they would have Hermione back.

Wither she likes it or not.

**So…. Did you like it? I hope you did. The song, which I DON'T OWN (hint hint) is 'Out Tonight' From the musical 'Rent'. Oh and I ALSO DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**Ok, Bye. PLEASE REVIEW! I need suggestions, compliments, constructive criticism, anything. I would love to know if you are reading my story! It also means updates faster…. Wink wink. (Oh, and did anyone catch my Beauty and the Beast Joke?) **

**With love, Carrie. **

A '


	2. A Visitor

**Double Peanut butter Chocolate chip Cookies to Keira-House M.D. , LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, LoveyBeba, soulspirit18, tardisinthesgc , lunaxs and anyone else for your reviews! And Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert or added me or this story on their favorites. It means a lot to me. 3 Ok so on to chapter two! Hmmm…. Wonder whats gonna happen now? Oh! And I Got a question about why Hermione works at a muggle club…. All will be revealed this chapter…. Or the next one. You never know where Musie is gonna take me… ok. Enough babble. ONWARD AND UPWARDS TO WIZARD LAND MUSIE! **

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken to the sounds of the garbage truck.<p>

'_Oh, New York_.' Hermione thought ruefully as she threw her comforter off her body and propped herself up on the elbows and looked at the clock. 3:12. Damn. If anyone from her old life was to hear that Hermione Granger, The know-it-all, bushy haired, rule follower was waking up in the late afternoon after drinking and dancing all night at a club, they would have sent for a healer at St. Mungo's to have that person tested.

But here she was, doing just that. It had become routine for her, that she fell comfortably in. She would Wake up in the late afternoon, sometimes not alone, eat, get dressed, go out with the girls, go home, have a nap, eat again, and then go to the club for her shift. Then, after she would get home, she would strip down to her underwear and pass out on her bed. And the cycle would repeat again.

'_Well, it's a better life then you we're living before_.' A little voice in her head called out, bringing with it flashes of images Hermione did not want to see. She closed her eyes tight and sighed. She would not think about that, she told h erself. But after seeing those men, after seeing the almost horrified look in Harry's eye caused everything she tried to bury inside of her were floating to the surface. She got up off her bed, clad in only her bra and knickers, to go to her little fridge in the kitchen opposite from her room. She took out the milk to make her breakfast.

_A girl withering on a manor floor, screaming as another curse was sent her way. "Stupid Mudblood! Tell me how you got the sword! CRUCIO!" A voice called out. She screamed again as the pain consumed her._

She shook her head to clear it. She would _not _think about that. Never again. But despite her thoughts, she couldn't help but glance down at her arm. Uncovered by both clothes and make-up, the word '_Mudblood _' could be faintly seen where Bellatrix carved it into her arm.

She forced her arm down, out of her sight. She fixed up her bowl of cereal and sat down at the dingy table. And, like every time her past memories would try to resurface, she sang. She became more and more familiar with Muggle music when she left and American soon after she came to New York. She loved going to shows whenever she didn't have work. She quickly got up and turned on her radio. The familiar beats and rhythms filled the air as a song came on. She smiled and began dancing around. She could care less that she was wearing barley anything as she danced over to her windows and pulled back the red blinds. Sunlight poured onto her and bathed her in the warmness as the chorus came on.

"**So we dance, and we laugh, and we touch, touch, touch…"** She sang and continued to dance.

"**Gonna party all night till the sun comes up 'casue it feels like the world disappears around us.**" She smiled as the upbeat song washed all her worries away; leaving behind just a girl dancing around and letting the music over-take her.

"**When we dance and we laugh, and we touch, touch, touch..." **

"**I was planning out my party runnin' errands 'round the city, bags full of alcohol and chocolate chip cookies**…" Her singing was cut off by a knock at her door. She ran over to her bedroom and threw on a white button up shirt that fell to mid-thigh and went to answer the door, music still blaring around her.

As she opened the door, her smile dropped from her face when she met the familiar grey eyes of Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>'<em>The plan is perfect<em>,' Sirius thought as he made his way over to a dingy apartment complex across from the club they went to last night, '_She'll never know what hit her.' _

The plan he was referring to was Severus' concoction. It didn't involve a lot of physical labor, but it was going to take a lot of convincing on Sirius' part. He would go up to Hermione's apartment and convince her to let him in. But unknown to her, Harry would be hiding under his invisibility cloak and sneak in behind him. While He distracted her, Harry would go into her bedroom and cast a few enchantments on some of Hermione's possessions, like a hairbrush and a shoe. Then he would pretend to give up, and leave with Harry. Later, they would activate the spells and everything would fall into place.

As he entered the dingy lobby, he quickly went over to the front desk where a bored looking muggle doorman was sitting. "May I help you?" the man, asked in a monotone.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "I was wondering which number apartment belonged to a Hermione Granger?" They were taking a chance with this. They didn't know if she was using a fake I.D. Judging by the look of understanding on the doorman's face, it was worth the risk.

"Miss Granger's apartment is number _3F_. But let me worn you, She's a feisty one." The man informed him and went back to reading his Muggle sport's magazine.

Sirius smiled and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to come down. When the elevator dinged, he waited until he felt Harry go in; then he joined him and pressed the _3 _button. "You ready?" Harry asked him as the doors opened. Sirius nodded and walked out of the elevator and down the Hallway. _3A, 3B, 3C, 3D, 3E…3F_. Perfect. He knocked on the door and cocked his head to the side. He could hear music coming from the other side of the door. Then, the door was thrown open, revealing a mused looking Hermione Granger. Her crazy hair was a wild mane of curls running down her back, and she was barely clothed. She was wearing a red set of underwear, and a button up shirt. Her face was flushed, and she had a smile on her face until she realized who it was.

"What do _you _want?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. It didn't the desired effect, because it just opened her blouse, showcasing her lovely body to Sirius. Yes, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the point. He needed to get inside.

"May I come in?" He gestured into the room Hermione was standing in.

"Not unless you tell me why you are here." Hermione answered.

"I only wish to talk, sweetheart. No worries." Sirius said with a wink.

Hermione sighed and signaled him to come in. She turned and walked back into her apartment. Sirius followed, putting a hand on the door to discreetly let Harry in. He looked around at the small flat. To the left of him was a simple old-looking red love seat, with an equally as worn coffee table in front of it. The table, of course, was piled high with books, some laying open, some closed and stacked high. He smiled inwardly; some things about this girl would never change. As he looked to his right, he saw what he suspected was a kitchen… even though it didn't look like one.

There was a small table in the middle, with a forgotten bowl of cereal and a carton of milk lying on it. Then the fridge, if you could call it that, was as tall as a house elf. He couldn't imagine being able to fit food in there; even the hotel fridge was bigger than that. Above the so called fridge were cabinets- again, small, and they looked as if they were about to fall of their hinges. But, Sirius noted, against the white paint, were designs painted in a beautiful burgundy. Swirls, dots, and shapes took up the cabinets. He didn't know Hermione was able to paint.

Speaking of the Girl in question, he turned around, looking for her. He caught something pale form the corner of his eye- he quickly turned again, and found himself staring through two double glass doors, hungrly looking at the witch. She had taken off the button down; now he had a nice view of her delectable bum. He aslo noticed something red on the back of her hip…

'_Is that what I think it is? No way, 'Mione would _never_ get a tattoo…_' His suspicions were confirmed when he took a step closer. Yes, there it was. On the far left of her hip, right above her bum, was a tattoo. A muggle tattoo- one that is done by needles. It was a symbol of some sort- a rune. A magical rune. Odd… if she didn't want to be a part of that world, then why would she have something permanently stamped on her skin?

"Um…hello?" He heard Hermione say. Crap. He saw caught staring…at his godson's ex-best friend. Not. Cool. He cleared his throat and started reciting the script Severus drew up and made him memorize last night.

"How 'bout we sit right here?" Sirius asked first, patting the kitchen table. Hermione nodded, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. She quickly walked over and sat down. Sirius followed suit.

"So…" Crap. He didn't know where to start. All he could think about was her flawless skin and cute arse and hot little tattoo…

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well That's it? Ok, thanks for the pep talk. Now you and your friend can leave now." She turned around and called off into her bedroom "You can come out now, Harry!" She said with a smirk on her face.

Looking sagged with defeat, Harry walked out of the bedroom, his invisibility cloak in hand.

"Um, Hi Hermione…" Harry said awkwardly.

Sirius clapped his hands, trying to not look disappointed or impressed. "Well, we must be going." Harry took that as an invitation to book out the door.

Hermione slowly stood up, and Sirius once again had to try not to stare. It didn't help that she moved her hips from side to side slowly as she walked around the table to him. He stood up, and their bodies were only inches apart. She took a step towards him, which he returned with a step back. They continued this until his back hit the door.

She stood up on her tip toes, her breath tickling his ear. "If you _ever_, try that again," She whispered sexily in his ear. "I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it."

"Is that a threat," He croaked out, "Or a promise?"

She smirked. "Let's just call it both." With that, she shoved him out the door and closed it.

Sirius shook his head and started down the hall to where Harry was waiting at the elevator.

'_Women._' He thought and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter two, folks! Did you like it? I Hope you did! I know it's a bit shorted than the other one, but i have to get the plot going. Not to mention I didn't have a lot of a song this time. Oh, and the song featured in this chapter is called 'Touch' by Natasha Beningfeild.<strong>

**Have any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism? PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME. FEED THE MUSIE. And you might just get some cookies back. :D **

**Love, Carrie **


	3. The Mirror

**I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER. Thanks to all the reviews that motivated me to get my lazy ass back up and typing. DOUBLE CHOCATLATE CHUNCK COOKIES TO YOU ALL! Suffering some minor writers block for this story… So beware… a filler chapter here! The rewievs WERE SO AMAZING. AHHH. You guys are all so nice! **

_**Special Thanks to loveforever111… Love ya girl!**__**This chapter is DEFIENTLY dedicated to you! **_

**LET IT BEGIN! **

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?"<p>

That was the first question out of everyone's mouth as Harry and Sirius walked into their hotel room.

"She caught us." Sirius said sadly, watching as everyone's shoulders—even Snape's—slumped slightly.

Harry smiled. "But… before that I was able to cast a little charm…" Everyone perked up again.

"What does the charm do?" Remus asked, sitting down, everyone else soon following.

"I casted it on one of her mirrors in her bedroom…it will be able to show us her room." Harry said smiling and holding up a small mirror out of his pocket. Everyone gathered around to look in to the compact.

The mirror Harry charmed, he told them, was a small one hanging on the east said of the room facing the bed and big bay windows in Hermione's room.

The room was in shades of a dark burgundy, purple and white. The big bed was covered with a dark red comforter, plush cream pillows sticky out. Clothes were hung around the room, thrown across around the closet. Candles were light around the room, illuminating it in the darkness of night.

Remus tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What's what?" Ron asked, peering back in the small mirror, along with the others.

"Over in the corner, on the window." Remus said pointing to the indicated spot. The men squinted trying to make out what Remus' werewolf eyes saw easily. "There's something, I don't know, painted on there."

Sirius eyes widened in realization after spotting the image. "That's the exact same thing I saw tattooed on Hermione. It's looked something like a rune up close."

Severus spoke up. "That, I believe, is the rune _Thurisaz. _"

George spoke up. "What does that mean?"

A small smirk flicked across Snape's lips. "To put it simply, the rune's basic defintion is one word,"

"Trouble."

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was trashed.<p>

Utterly, completely, hopelessly,_ wasted_. In her right hand she held a bottle of vodka, almost half empty. She needed something to get her mind off of the men from her old life, the memories, everything. She didn't have to work tonight, usually she would go and see a show, probably _RENT _for the seventeenth time, and loose herself in the storyline, and song.

But not tonight. This type of night only happened once or twice a month, and she could see that it would probably be happening a lot more now that those, those _men_. Why couldn't they just leave her the hell alone? She didn't need them, nor did she want them anywhere near this new life she created for herself. Suddenly a spark went off her foggy mind. She knew exactly what to do to get her mind off of them.

She stumbled into her bedroom from the couch she was sitting on before, and started undressing, her hands fumbling with the buttons of her red top. She finally got it off with a sigh of relief.

Only to fall down trying to get her jeans off.

"…Ow…." She said to herself as she hauled herself off the floor. She had to get a grip. She finally shook out of her jeans, stumbling to her closet to look for the right outfit. There.

She put on the silky top—a deep, dark burgundy purple—that ended right above her navel, showing off her flat, tanned stomach. She then searched her dresser, ransacking the drawers. With a triumphant cry she found what she was looking for. Slipping into the short, tight black pencil skirt, she looked over to her closet once again, then down to her feet. She thought of how hard it was to walk around normally when she was like this, and decided to ditch the heels.

She gracefully—and by gracefully, she means an intoxicated stagger—went over to the large bay windows in far side of her bedroom where the fire escape was located. She carefully climbed onto the ledge, one hand still holding the bottle of jack. She smiled when she saw the light directly above hers was on.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she howled as loud as she could. She gave a smirk when she heard a window open and foots on the gridded metal above her.

There was a pounding on the steps above her, and a handsome face came into view. Deep blue eye framed with light brown fringe looked down on her. Hermione smiled cheekily at the man.

"What do you want, 'Mione?" The man asked irritably, but Hermione could see a slight smile itching its way on his mouth.

"Oh, Ericccccccccc" She slurred slightly, giggling, "**Don't, Don't you want me?"**She sang to him drunkenly, going over and wrapping her arms around the slightly older man. She felt Eric give a sigh.

"Another one of those nights, eh 'Mione?" He said as he led Her back over to the window of her apartment. All she did was smile sadly at him.

"Eric…. Do you think….um….we could…" Hermione mumbled over her words, looking at him with almost a longing in her eyes. Eric slowly shook his head.

"Mione….we've been through this before…" He started, but Hermione was on him before he could finish, clinging to his shirt with her fist.

"_Please_." She said, her eyes staring into Eric's', pouring every emotion she have been feeling in the also few days. The regret, the sadness, the loneliness…She was so content on living her life free of worries, free of the horrible memories of her past. But they had to show up, and everything had to come rushing back to the surface.

It looked like that one word was all that it took. Eric's resolve crumbled, and his mouth met hers. They stumbled—well, Hermione stumbled—over to the bed, tumbling onto it. As clothing soon started to disappear, and their mouths met in a fiery embrace, Hermione felt the best she has felt since those six men walked back into her life.

She felt like she didn't have to worry about the memories, the depression, or the overwhelming sense of guilt.

She felt free.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the couple on the bed, broken blue eyes stared into the enchanted mirror, watching the girl he loved loving someone else. A single tear ran down a pale, freckled cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO...hi. Yes, I know. Short chapter...BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE. <strong>

**It will just take forever agian.**

**...IM JUST KIDDING. **

**But Seriously, I'm in a writer's block. I have no idea what to do next. **

**SO REIVEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS. HELPP! **

**Ok. BYEEEEE!**

**~Carrie~**


End file.
